Work related illnesses
A work related illnesses or occupational diseases are any chronic physical or mental ailments that occur as a result of work or occupational activity. An occupational disease is typically identified when it is shown that it is more prevalent in a given body of workers than in the general population, or in other worker populations. Occupational hazards that are of a traumatic nature (such as falls by roofers) are not considered to be occupational diseases. Under the law of workers' compensation in many jurisdictions, there is a presumption that specific disease are caused by the worker being in the work environment and the burden is on the employer or insurer to show that the disease came about from another cause. Some well known occupational diseases include: *Asbestosis among asbestos miners and those who work with friable asbestos insulation. *Byssinosis among workers in parts of the cotton textile industry *Black Lung Disease among coal miners *Carpal Tunnel Syndrome among persons who work in the poultry industry and who do data entry. *Radiation sickness among persons who work in the nuclear industry. *Repetitive strain injury *Phossy jaw and Radium jaw among Matchgirls and Radium dial painters, respectively. See also *Burnout *Disabled personnel *Impaired professionals *Supported employment *Occupational health *Young worker safety and health *Working conditions *Workmens compensaion insurance *Work related illnesses References *Abu-Ali, M. A.-A. (1994). Maximum acceptable frequency of grasping at different force, wrist angle, and exertion time levels for females, using the psychophysical approach. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Adler, S., & Atlas, R. (2004). Legal Aspects of Work-Related Mental Illness and Disorder: Israel Journal of Psychiatry and Related Sciences Vol 41(4) 2004, 277-286. *Adler, S., & Schochet, R. (1999). Workers' compensation and psychiatric injury definition: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 22(5-6) Sep-Dec 1999, 603-616. *Albanesi de Nasetta, S., & Morales de Barbenza, C. (2002). Burnout in a group of nurses at a general hospital: Revista Iberoamericana de Diagnostico y Evaluacion Psicologica Vol 14(2) 2002, 87-101. *Alexy, W. D., & Webb, P. M. (1999). Utility of the MMPI-2 in Work-Hardening rehabilitation: Rehabilitation Psychology Vol 44(3) Aug 1999, 266-273. *Allodi, F., & Goldstein, R. (1995). Posttraumatic somatoform disorders among immigrant workers: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 183(9) Sep 1995, 604-607. *Alnaser, M. Z. (2007). Occupational musculoskeletal injuries in the health care environment and its impact on occupational therapy practitioners: A systematic review: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(2) 2007, 89-100. *Antoniazzi, M., Celinski, M., & Alcock, J. (2002). Self-responsibility and coping with pain: Disparate attitudes toward psychosocial issues in recovery from work place injury: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 24(18) Dec 2002, 948-953. *Appelberg, K., Romanov, K., Heikkila, K., Honkasalo, M.-L., & et al. (1996). Interpersonal conflict as a predictor of work disability: A follow-up study of 15,348 Finnish employees: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 40(2) Feb 1996, 157-167. *Arnetz, B. B., & Wiholm, C. (1997). Technological stress: Psychophysiological symptoms in modern offices: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1997, 35-42. *Asmundson, G. J. G., Norton, G. R., Allerdings, M. D., Norton, P. J., & Larsen, D. K. (1998). Posttraumatic stress disorder and work-related injury: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 12(1) Jan-Feb 1998, 57-69. *Axelrod, B. N. (2005). Workers' Compensation and Traumatic Brain Injury. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Axelrod, S. D. (1999). Work and the evolving self: Theoretical and clinical considerations. Mahwah, NJ: Analytic Press. *Azoulay, L., Eharmann-Feldman, D., Truchon, M., & Rossignol, M. (2005). Effects of patient-clinician disagreement in occupational low back pain: A pilot study: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(14) Jul 2005, 817-823. *Baldwin, M. L., & Butler, R. J. (2006). Upper extremity disorders in the workplace: Costs and outcomes beyond the first return to work: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 303-323. *Barling, J., & Frone, M. R. (2004). The psychology of workplace safety. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Barr, A. E., Badenchini, I. T., Forsyth-Bee, M., Duff, J. M., Herring, K. M., Covit, A. B., et al. (1999). Development of a physical examination for a company-based management program for work-related upper extremity cumulative trauma disorders: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 9(2) Jun 1999, 63-77. *Barrett, B. (1998). When should there be liability for negligently causing psychiatric illness? : Work & Stress Vol 12(2) Apr-Jun 1998, 101-111. *Bartholomew, R. E., & Sirois, F. (2000). Occupational mass psychogenic illness: A transcultural perspective: Transcultural Psychiatry Vol 37(4) Dec 2000, 495-524. *Beardwood, B. A., Kirsh, B., & Clark, N. J. (2005). Victims Twice Over: Perceptions and Experiences of Injured Workers: Qualitative Health Research Vol 15(1) Jan 2005, 30-48. *Beech-Hawley, L., Wells, R., & Cole, D. C. (2004). A multi-method approach to assessing deadlines and workload variation among newspaper workers: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 23(1) 2004, 43-58. *Bekkelund, S. I., Pierre-Jerome, C., Torbergsen, T., & Ingebrigtsen, T. (2001). Impact of occupational variables in carpal tunnel syndrome: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 103(3) Mar 2001, 193-197. *Bell, A. A. (1995). Factors associated with time loss from work following a work-compensable injury. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bell, C. G. (1994). The Americans with Disabilities Act and injured workers: Implications for rehabilitation professionals and the workers' compensation system. Washington, DC ; New York, NY: American Psychological Association; Springer Publishing Co. *Bell, P. M., & Crumpton, L. (1997). A fuzzy linguistic model for the prediction of carpal tunnel syndrome risks in an occupational environment: Ergonomics Vol 40(8) Aug 1997, 790-799. *Benavides, F. G., Benach, J., & Moncada, S. (2001). Working conditions and sickness absence: A complex relation: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 55(5) May 2001, 368. *Bennett, J. B., Patterson, C. R., Wiitala, W. L., & Woo, A. (2006). Social risks for at-risk drinking in young workers: application of work-life border theory: Journal of Drug Issues Vol 36(3) Sum 2006, 485-514. *Bernard, B., Sauter, S., Fine, L., Petersen, M., & et al. (1994). Job task and psychosocial risk factors for work-related musculoskeletal disorders among newspaper employees: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 20(6) Dec 1994, 417-426. *Bernier, D. (1998). A study of coping: Successful recovery from severe burnout and other reactions to severe work-related stress: Work & Stress Vol 12(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 50-65. *Bhat, J. N. (1999). Vocational assessment of low back injured Mexican Americans with chronic pain: A cultural perspective: Vocational Evaluation & Work Adjustment Journal Vol 32(1) Spr 1999, 35-45. *Bianchini, K. J., Etherton, J. L., & Greve, K. W. (2004). Diagnosing Cognitive Malingering in Patients with Work-Related Pain: Four Cases: Journal of Forensic Neuropsychology Vol 4(1) 2004, 65-85. *Biernacki, S. D. (1993). Reliability of the worker role interview: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 47(9) Sep 1993, 797-803. *Bilsker, D., Wiseman, S., & Gilbert, M. (2006). Managing Depression-Related Occupational Disability: A Pragmatic Approach: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 51(2) Feb 2006, 76-83. *Bischoff, S. J. (1995). Job dimensions and health risks: Extending Karasek's model of job strain. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bjornstig, U., & Larsson, T. J. (1994). Persistent medical problems and permanent impairment: Injuries associated with work, vehicles, and sports: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 26(1) Feb 1994, 41-48. *Blackwell, T. L., Leierer, S. J., Haupt, S. S., Kampitsis, A., & Wolfson, J. R. (2004). Prediction of Vocational Outcomes for Workers' Compensation Claimants with Back Injury: Journal of Applied Rehabilitation Counseling Vol 35(2) Sum 2004, 32-38. *Bloemsaat, J. G., Ruijgrok, J. M., & Van Galen, G. P. (2004). Patients suffering from nonspecific work-related upper extremity disorders exhibit insufficient movement strategies: Acta Psychologica Vol 115(1) Jan 2004, 17-33. *Blonk, R. W. B., Brenninkmeijer, V., Lagerveld, S. E., & Houtman, I. L. D. (2006). Return to work: A comparison of two cognitive behavioural interventions in cases of work-related psychological complaints among the self-employed: Work & Stress Vol 20(2) Apr-Jun 2006, 129-144. *Bohr, P. C., & Barrett, N. E. (1997). Assessing the efficacy of educational programs for musculoskeletal work injury prevention: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 7(4) Dec 1997, 239-247. *Bongers, P. M., Ijmker, S., van den Heuvel, S., & Blatter, B. M. (2006). Epidemiology of work related neck and upper limb problems: Psychosocial and personal risk factors (part I) and effective interventions from a bio behavioural perspective (part II): Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 279-302. *Borghouts, J., Janssen, H., Koes, B., Muris, J., Metsemakers, J., & Bouter, L. (1999). The management of chronic neck pain in general practice: A retrospective study: Scandinavian Journal of Primary Health Care Vol 17(4) Dec 1999, 215-220. *Borofsky, G. L., Wagner, J., & Turner, S. (1995). Sustained reductions in turnover and accidents associated with the ongoing use of a preemployment screening inventory: Results of a three-year longitudinal study: Psychological Reports Vol 77(1) Aug 1995, 195-204. *Bourgeois, F., & Hubault, F. (2005). From biomechanics to work valorization, analysing gesture in all dimensions: Activites Vol 2(1) 2005, 20-36. *Breslin, R. E. (1998). Vocational rehabilitation. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Brewer, S., Van Eerd, D., Amick, B. C., III, Irvin, E., Daum, K. M., Gerr, F., et al. (2006). Workplace interventions to prevent musculoskeletal and visual symptoms and disorders among computer users: A systematic review: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 325-358. *Brisson, C., Montreuil, S., & Punnett, L. (1999). Effects of an ergonomic training program on workers with video display units: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 25(3) Jun 1999, 255-263. *Brooker, A.-S., Frank, J. W., & Tarasuk, V. S. (1997). Back pain claim rates and the business cycle: Social Science & Medicine Vol 45(3) Aug 1997, 429-439. *Brulin, C., Gerdle, B., Granlund, B., Hoog, J., Knutson, A., & Sundelin, G. (1998). Physical and psychosocial work-related risk factors associated with musculoskeletal symptoms among home care personnel: Scandinavian Journal of Caring Sciences Vol 12(2) 1998, 104-110. *Bucasio, E., Vieira, I., Berger, W., Martins, D., Souza, C., Maia, D., et al. (2005). Post-traumatic stress disorder as a result of occupational injury: The case of a bank employee: Revista de Psiquatria do Rio Grande do Sul Vol 27(1) Jan-Apr 2005, 86-89. *Buckle, P. (1997). Upper limb disorders and work: The importance of physical and psychosocial factors: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1997, 17-25. *Burns, J. W., Mullen, J. T., Higdon, L. J., Wei, J. M., & Lansky, D. (2000). Validity of the Pain Anxiety Symptoms Scale (PASS): Prediction of physical capacity variables: Pain Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2000, 247-252. *Burton, K., Polatin, P. B., & Gatchel, R. J. (1997). Psychosocial factors and the rehabilitation of patients with chronic work-related upper extremity disorders: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 7(3) Sep 1997, 139-153. *Cacha, C. A. (2006). Record keeping and statistics in safety and risk management. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Carayon, P., Smith, M. J., & Haims, M. C. (1999). Work organization, job stress, and work-related musculoskeletal disorders: Human Factors Vol 41(4) Dec 1999, 644-663. *Cervantes, J. M., & Lechuga, D. M. (2004). The Meaning of Pain: A Key to Working With Spanish-Speaking Patients With Work-Related Injuries: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 35(1) Feb 2004, 27-35. *Chan, V. S. W., Wong, E. C. M., & McPherson, B. (2004). Occupational hearing loss: Screening with distortion-product otoacoustic emissions: International Journal of Audiology Vol 43(6) Jun 2004, 323-329. *Chang, S.-W., & Wang, M.-J. J. (2007). Digital human modeling and workplace evaluation: Using an automobile assembly task as an example: Human Factors and Ergonomics in Manufacturing Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 445-455. *Charbannes, J. M., Poyen, D., Sambuc, R., & Samuelian, J. C. (1993). Work psychopathology contribution: A GREPA survey about anxiety: Psychologie Medicale Vol 25(Spec Issue 12) 1993, 1245-1247. *Cheng, J. C.-K., & Li-Tsang, C. W.-p. (2005). A comparison of self-perceived physical and psycho-social worker profiles of people with direct work injury, chronic low back pain, and cumulative trauma: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(4) 2005, 315-323. *Chi, C.-F., Chang, T.-C., & Hung, K.-H. (2004). Significant industry-source of injury-accident type for occupational fatalities in Taiwan: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 34(2) Aug 2004, 77-91. *Chibnall, J. T., Tait, R. C., Andresen, E. M., & Hadler, N. M. (2005). Race and socioeconomic differences in post-settlement outcomes for African American and Caucasian Workers' Compensation claimants with low back injuries: Pain Vol 114(3) Apr 2005, 462-472. *Chmiel, N. (2000). Safety at work. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Citterio, A., Sinforiani, E., Verri, A., Cristina, S., Gerosa, E., & Nappi, G. (1998). Neurological symptoms of the sick building syndrome: Analysis of a questionnaire: Functional Neurology Vol 13(3) Jul-Sep 1998, 225-230. *Clarke, S., & Roberston, I. (2008). An examination of the role of personality in work accidents using meta-analysis: Applied Psychology: An International Review Vol 57(1) Jan 2008, 94-108. *Cole, D. C., Van Eerd, D., Bigelow, P., & Rivilis, I. (2006). Integrative interventions for MSDs: Nature, evidence, challenges & directions: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 359-374. *Colledge, A. (1993). A model for the prevention of iatrogenic disease associated with work-related low back pain: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 3(4) Dec 1993, 223-232. *Coovert, M. D., & Thompson, L. F. (2003). Technology and workplace health. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Corey, D. T., Koepfler, L. E., Etlin, D., & Day, H. I. (1996). A limited functional restoration program for injured workers: A randomized trial: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 6(4) Dec 1996, 239-249. *Cortes, M. C., Hollis, C., Amick, B. C., III, & Katz, J. N. (2002). An invisible disability: Qualitative research on upper extremity disorders in a university community: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 18(3) 2002, 315-321. *Cotton, P. (1995). The major types of psychological dysfunction in workplace settings. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Cotton, P. (1996). The prevention and management of psychological dysfunction in occupational settings. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Crawford, J. O., & Bolas, S. M. (1996). Sick building syndrome, work factors and occupational stress: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 22(4) Aug 1996, 243-250. *Crisp, R. (2007). Depression and occupational disability in five diagnostic groups: A review of recent research: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 29(4) Feb 2007, 267-279. *Crook, J., Milner, R., Schultz, I. Z., & Stringer, B. (2002). Determinants of Occupational Disability Following a Low Back Injury: A Critical Review of the Literature: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(4) Dec 2002, 277-295. *Crook, J., Milner, R., Schultz, I. Z., & Stringer, B. (2005). Determinants of Occupational Disability Following a Low Back Injury. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Crook, J., & Moldofsky, H. (1995). Prognostic indicators of disability after a work-related musculoskeletal injury: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 3(2) 1995, 155-159. *Cuadrado, M. V. F., Unzue, A. B., & Erro, G. J. (2003). Chronic pain and labor status: differences in the intensity of the pain after the administration of a programa of psychological treatment: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 19(5) May 2003, 194-199. *Culp, K. (2007). "Agricultural-related injury and illness in The Gambia: A descriptive survey of a rural nursing service and area farmers": Response by Culp: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 16(3) Aug 2007, 193-194. *Culp, K., Kuye, R., Donham, K. J., Rautiainen, R., Umbarger-Mackey, M., & Marquez, S. (2007). Agricultural-related injury and illness in The Gambia: A descriptive survey of a rural nursing service and area farmers: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 16(3) Aug 2007, 170-188. *Cwikel, J., Ilan, K., & Chudakov, B. (2003). Women brothel workers and occupational health risks: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 57(10) Oct 2003, 809-815. *Czander, W. M. (1994). The sick building syndrome: A psychoanalytic perspective: International Forum of Psychoanalysis Vol 3(3) Oct 1994, 139-149. *Daniels, C., Huang, G. D., Feuerstein, M., & Lopez, M. (2005). Self-Report Measure of Low Back-Related Biomechanical Exposures: Clinical Validation: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(2) Jun 2005, 113-128. *de Croon, E. M., Sluiter, J. K., & Frings-Dresen, M. H. W. (2003). Need for recovery after work predicts sickness absence: A 2-year prospective cohort study in truck drivers: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 55(4) Oct 2003, 331-339. *Deen, M., Gibson, L., & Strong, J. (2002). A survey of occupational therapy in Australian work practice: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) 2002, 219-230. *Delleman, N. J., & Dul, J. (2007). International standards on working postures and movements ISO 11226 and EN 1005-4: Ergonomics Vol 50(11) Nov 2007, 1809-1819. *Dembe, A. (1999). Social inequalities in occupational health and health care for work-related injuries and illnesses: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 22(5-6) Sep-Dec 1999, 567-579. *Dembe, A. E. (2005). The Impact of Occupational Injuries and Illnesses on Families. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Doleys, D. M. (1999). "Release-to-work" versus return-to-work: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 15(4) Dec 1999, 324-325. *Dollard, M. F., Winefield, H. R., & Winefield, A. H. (1999). Predicting work stress compensation claims and return to work in welfare workers: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 4(3) Jul 1999, 279-287. *Donaldson, C. S., Stanger, L. M., Donaldson, M. W., Cram, J., & et al. (1993). A randomized crossover investigation of a back pain and disability prevention program: Possible mechanisms of change: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 3(2) Jun 1993, 83-94. *Dreisbach, V. M. (2003). Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder in Fire and Rescue Personnel: Journal of the American Academy of Psychiatry and the Law Vol 31(1) 2003, 120-123. *Drukteinis, A. M. (2003). Disability determination in PTSD litigation. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. *Duarte, C. B., & Lacomblez, M. (2006). Occupational health and the inconspicuous in social relationships: Pistes: Perspectives Interdisciplinaire sur le Travail et la Sante Vol 8(2) Oct 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Dunstan, D. A., & Covic, T. (2006). Compensable work disability management: A literature review of biopsychosocial perspectives: Australian Occupational Therapy Journal Vol 53(2) Jun 2006, 67-77. *Dworkin, J. P., Abkarian, G. G., Stachler, R. J., Culatta, R. A., & Meleca, R. J. (2004). Is Voice Amplification for Teachers With Dysphonia Really Beneficial? Comment: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(2) Apr 2004, 353-357. *Eakin, J. M. (2005). The Discourse of Abuse in Return-to-Work: A Hidden Epidemic of Suffering. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Earman, W. A., Andersson, G. B., Leavitt, F., McNeill, T. W., & et al. (1996). Factors influencing the cost of chronic low back injuries: An analysis of data from independent medical examinations: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 6(1) Mar 1996, 5-16. *Earnshaw, J., & Cooper, C. L. (1994). Employee stress litigation: The UK experience: Work & Stress Vol 8(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 287-295. *Eldridge, J. A. (1996). The function of maximal oxygen consumption, job intensity and smoking on work-related injuries. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Elinson, L., Houck, P., Marcus, S. C., & Pincus, H. A. (2004). Depression and the ability to work: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(1) Jan 2004, 29-34. *Emsley, R. A., Seedat, S., & Stein, D. J. (2003). Posttraumatic stress disorder and occupational disability in South African Security Force members: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 191(4) Apr 2003, 237-241. *Erdos, B. Z., & Hughes, D. H. (2001). A review of assaults by patients against staff at psychiatric emergency centers: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(9) Sep 2001, 1175-1177. *Evanoff, B., Abedin, S., Grayson, D., Dale, A. M., Wolf, L., & Bohr, P. (2002). Is disability underreported following work injury? : Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) Sep 2002, 139-150. *Evans, T. H. (2000). Recurrent versus nonrecurrent work-related injuries in chronic disabling spinal disorder patients presenting for the tertiary rehabilitation treatment: A psychosocioeconomic comparison. (back pain). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fabrizio, A. J. (2002). Work-related upper extremity injuries: Prevalence, cost and risk factors in military and civilian populations: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 18(2) 2002, 115-121. *Feldstein, A., Breen, V., & Dana, N. (1998). Prevention of work-related disability: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 14(3S) Apr 1998, 33-39. *Feuerstein, M. (1993). Workers' compensation reform in New York State: A proposal to address medical, ergonomic, and psychological factors associated with work disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 3(3) Sep 1993, 125-134. *Feuerstein, M., Huang, G. D., & Pransky, G. (1999). Workstyle and work-related upper extremity disorders. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Feuerstein, M., Nicholas, R. A., Huang, G. D., Dimberg, L., Ali, D., & Rogers, H. (2004). Job stress management and ergonomic intervention for work-related upper extremity symptoms: Applied Ergonomics Vol 35(6) Nov 2004, 565-574. *Feuerstein, M., Nicholas, R. A., Huang, G. D., Haufler, A. J., Pransky, G., & Robertson, M. (2005). Workstyle: Development of a Measure of Response to Work in Those With Upper Extremity Pain: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(2) Jun 2005, 87-104. *Feuerstein, M., Shaw, W. S., Lincoln, A. E., Miller, V. I., & Wood, P. M. (2003). Clinical and workplace factors associated with a return to modified duty in work-related upper extremity disorders: Pain Vol 102(1-2) Mar 2003, 51-61. *Feuerstein, M., & Zastowny, T. R. (1996). Occupational rehabilitation: Multidisciplinary management of work-related musculoskeletal pain and disability. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Finkle, A. L. (1995). Reasonable accommodation obligation: Some practical tips: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 10(3) 1995, 1-20. *Finsen, L., Christensen, H., & Bakke, M. (1998). Musculoskeletal disorders among dentists and variation in dental work: Applied Ergonomics Vol 29(2) Apr 1998, 119-125. *Fisher, B. (1995). Comcare Australia's approach to workplace psychological injuries. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Fitzgerald, T. E., & Sonty, N. (1995). Assessment and conservative treatment of occupational musculoskeletal disability. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Foley, P. F., & Smith, J. E. (1999). A model psychoeducational group for survivors of organizational downsizing: Journal for Specialists in Group Work Vol 24(4) Dec 1999, 354-368. *Fore, T. A. (1999). Predicting workers' compensation claims and on-the-job injuries using four psychological measures. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Fox, D. D., Gerson, A., & Lees-Haley, P. R. (1995). Interrelationship of MMPI-2 validity scales in personal injury claims: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 51(1) Jan 1995, 42-47. *Franche, R.-L., Cullen, K., Clarke, J., Irvin, E., Sinclair, S., & Frank, J. (2005). Workplace-Based Return-to-Work Interventions: A Systematic Review of the Quantitative Literature: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 15(4) Dec 2005, 607-631. *Franche, R.-L., Frank, J., & Krause, N. (2005). Prediction of Occupational Disability: Models, Factors, and Outcomes. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Franche, R.-L., & Krause, N. (2005). Readiness for Return to Work Following Injury or Illness. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Frank, J. W., Pulcins, I. R., Kerr, M. S., Shannon, H. S., & et al. (1995). Occupational back pain: An unhelpful polemic: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 21(1) Feb 1995, 3-14. *Frazer, M. B., Norman, R. W., Wells, R. P., & Neumann, W. P. (2003). The effects of job rotation on the risk of reporting low back pain: Ergonomics Vol 46(9) Jul 2003, 904-919. *Friesen, M. N., Yassi, A., & Cooper, J. (2001). Return-to-work: The importance of human interactions and organization structures: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2001, 11-22. *Furth, H. J., Holm, M. B., & James, A. (1994). Reinjury prevention follow-through for clients with cumulative trauma disorders: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 48(10) Oct 1994, 890-898. *Gallagher, R. M., Williams, R. A., Skelly, J., Haugh, L. D., & et al. (1995). Workers' compensation and reeturn-to-work in low back pain: Pain Vol 61(2) May 1995, 299-307. *Gandolfo, R. (1995). MMPI-2 profiles of worker's compensation claimants who present with complaints of harassment: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 51(5) Sep 1995, 711-715. *Geiger-Brown, J., Muntaner, C., Lipscomb, J., & Trinkoff, A. (2004). Demanding work schedules and mental health in nursing assistants working in nursing homes: Work & Stress Vol 18(4) Oct 2004, 292-304. *Getting, J. P. (2000). Some effects of a large-scale safety incentive system. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Gilbertova, S. (1997). Back school in workplace health promotion: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 38(3) Nov 1997, 120-122. *Gillen, M., Jewell, S. A., Faucett, J. A., & Yelin, E. (2004). Functional Limitations and Well-Being in Injured Municipal Workers: A Longitudinal Study: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 14(2) Jun 2004, 89-105. *Goldberg, R. J., & Steury, S. (2001). Depression in the workplace: Costs and barriers to treatment: Psychiatric Services Vol 52(12) Dec 2001, 1639-1643. *Grant, B. L., & Robbins, D. B. (2003). Disability and workers' compensation. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Grant, K. A., Habes, D. J., & Tepper, A. L. (1995). Work activities and musculoskeletal complaints among preschool workers: Applied Ergonomics Vol 26(6) Dec 1995, 405-410. *Greard, N., Bessieres, P., Brochard, P., Chergui, H., Dalm, C., & Esquer, C. V. (2004). The mobying diagnostic approachs in occupational disease consultation: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 162(7) Sep 2004, 565-568. *Greene, R. L., & Nowack, K. M. (1995). Hassles, hardiness and absenteeism: Results of a 3-year longitudinal study: Work & Stress Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 1995, 448-462. *Greve, K. W., Love, J. M., Heinly, M. T., Doane, B. M., Uribe, E., Joffe, C. L., et al. (2005). Detection of Feigned Tactile Sensory Loss Using a Forced-Choice Test of Tactile Discrimination and Other Measures of Tactile Sensation: Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine Vol 47(7) Jul 2005, 718-727. *Griffiths, A. (1998). Work-related illness in Great Britain: Work & Stress Vol 12(1) Jan-Mar 1998, 1-5. *Gross, R., Neria, Y., Tao, X., Massa, J., Ashwell, L., Davis, K., et al. (2006). Posttraumatic Stress Disorder and Other Psychological Sequelae Among World Trade Center Clean Up and Recovery Workers. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Grunberg, L., Moore, S., & Greenberg, E. S. (1998). Work stress and problem alcohol behavior: A test of the spillover model: Journal of Organizational Behavior Vol 19(5) Sep 1998, 487-502. *Gullickson, T., & Ramser, P. (1996). Review of Occupational Neurology and Clinical Neurotoxicology: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 41 (1), Jan, 1996. *Hallberg, L. R. M., & Carlsson, S. G. (1998). Anxiety and coping in patients with chronic work-related muscular pain and patients with fibromyalgia: European Journal of Pain Vol 2(4) 1998, 309-319. *Hanrahan, L. P. (1993). Occupational health and stress predictors of cardiovascular disease mortality: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hansen, O. N., & Rasmussen, K. (1995). Altered work structure in the textile industry: A model for reorganizing production systems and preventing occupational injuries among seamstresses: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 47(3) Sep 1995, 197-212. *Harma, M. I., & Ilmarinen, J. E. (1999). Towards the 24-hour society--new approaches for aging shift workers? : Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 25(6) Dec 1999, 610-615. *Harman, K., & Ruyak, P. (2005). Working Through the Pain: A Controlled Study of the Impact of Persistent Pain on Performing a Computer Task: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 21(3) May-Jun 2005, 216-222. *Harper, A. C., Harper, D. A., Lambert, L. J., de Klerk, N. H., & et al. (1995). Development and validation of the Curtin Back Screening Questionnaire (CBSQ): A discriminative disability measure: Pain Vol 60(1) Jan 1995, 73-81. *Haslam, C., & Mallon, K. (2003). A preliminary investigation of post-traumatic stress symptoms among firefighters: Work & Stress Vol 17(3) Jul-Sep 2003, 277-285. *Heikkinen, A., Wickstrom, G., Leino-Kilpi, H., & Katajisto, J. (2007). Sensitivity towards patient needs in the occupational health consultation: Occupational Medicine Vol 57(5) Aug 2007, 355-361. *Heinrich, R. K. (1996). Personality characteristics and vocational outcomes of men with spinal cord injuries. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Helbig, K., & McKay, E. (2003). An Exploration of Addictive Behaviours from an Occupational Perspective: Journal of Occupational Science Vol 10(3) Nov 2003, 140-145. *Hendricks, K. J., Myers, J. R., Layne, L. A., & Goldcamp, E. M. (2005). Household youth on minority operated farms in the United States, 2000: Exposures to and injuries from work, horses, ATVs and tractors: Journal of Safety Research Vol 36(2) 2005, 149-157. *Henmi, T. (1995). The mourning process following sudden death due to overwork stress (karoshi): Japanese Journal of Family Psychology Vol 9(1) May 1995, 13-22. *Hernandez, L. M. (1996). The path toward developing a practical methodology to assess musculoskeletal strain in the workplace. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hetu, R., & Getty, L. (1993). Overcoming difficulties experienced in the work place by employees with occupational hearing loss: Volta Review Vol 95(4) Fal 1993, 391-402. *Heuer, H., Klimmer, F., Kylian, H., Seeber, A., & et al. (1996). Musculoskeletal problems in bricklayers as a function of length of employment: The role of secondary selection by low-back pain: Work & Stress Vol 10(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 322-335. *Hickey, P. F., Carosella, A. M., & Feuerstein, M. (1996). Predicting post treatment spinal strength and flexibility in work-disabled low back pain patients: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 6(4) Dec 1996, 251-256. *Hillbrand, M., Foster, H. G., & Spitz, R. T. (1996). Characteristics and costs of staff injuries in a forensic hospital: Psychiatric Services Vol 47(10) Oct 1996, 1123-1125. *Hoekstra, E. J., Hurrell, J., Swanson, N. G., & Tepper, A. (1996). Ergonomic, job task, and psychosocial risk factors for work-related musculoskeletal disorders among teleservice center representatives: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 8(4) Oct-Dec 1996, 421-431. *Holtedahl, R., & Veiersted, K. B. (2007). Physical, social and emotional function after work accidents: A medicolegal perspective: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 28(4) 2007, 363-370. *Hotopf, M., & Wessely, S. (1997). Stress in the workplace: Unfinished business: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1997, 1-6. *Hsiao, H., & Simeonov, P. (2001). Preventing falls from roofs: a critical review: Ergonomics Vol 44(5) Apr 2001, 537-561. *Huang, Y.-H., Pransky, G. S., Shaw, W. S., Benjamin, K. L., & Savageau, J. A. (2006). Factors affecting the organizational responses of employers to workers with injuries: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(1) 2006, 75-84. *Hummelvoll, J. K., & Severinsson, E. I. (2001). Imperative ideals and the strenuous reality: Focusing on acute psychiatry: Journal of Psychiatric and Mental Health Nursing Vol 8(1) Feb 2001, 17-24. *Hurren, J. P. (1997). Implementation of an "Early Return to Duty" policy within Michigan Civil Service: An exploratory study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Iacovides, A., Fountoulakis, K. N., Kaprinis, S., & Kaprinis, G. (2003). The relationship between job stress, burnout and clinical depression: Journal of Affective Disorders Vol 75(3) Aug 2003, 209-221. *Irgens, A., Gronning, M., Troland, K., Sundal, E., Nyland, H., & Thorsen, E. (2007). Reduced health-related quality of life in former North Sea divers is associated with decompression sickness: Occupational Medicine Vol 57(5) Aug 2007, 349-354. *Iverson, R. D., & Erwin, P. J. (1997). Predicting occupational injury: The role of affectivity: Journal of Occupational and Organizational Psychology Vol 70(2) Jun 1997, 113-128. *Izycki, J. (1996). Work-related diseases--is it a medical or social problem? : Medycyna Pracy Vol 47(1) 1996, 55-62. *James Linton, S. (2001). Occupational psychological factors increase the risk for back pain: A systematic review: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Mar 2001, 53-66. *Jones, D., & Switzer-McIntyre, S. (2003). Falls from trucks: A descriptive study based on a workers compensation database: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 20(3) 2003, 179-184. *Jurkovicova, J., Stefanikova, Z., Sevcikova, L., Sobotova, L., & Aghova, L. (2006). Selected psychosocial and behavioural characteristics in adult working Slovak population: Homeostasis in Health and Disease Vol 44(1-2) 2006, 57-59. *Kalnins, I. (2007). "Agricultural-related injury and illness in The Gambia: A descriptive survey of a rural nursing service and area farmers": Commentary by Kalnins: Clinical Nursing Research Vol 16(3) Aug 2007, 189-192. *Kantor, M. (1997). Occupational disorders: A treatment guide for therapists. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Kasl, S. V., & Jones, B. A. (2003). An epidemiological perspective on research design, measurement, and surveillance strategies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Katerndahl, D. A., & Realini, J. P. (1997). Quality of life and panic-related work disability in subjects with infrequent panic and panic disorder: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 58(4) Apr 1997, 153-158. *Kenny, D. T. (1995). Stressed organizations and organizational stressors: A systemic analysis of workplace injury: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 2(4) Oct 1995, 181-196. *Kerr, M. S. (1999). A case-control study of biomechanical and psychosocial risk factors for low back pain reported in an occupational setting. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kerr, M. S., Frank, J. W., Shannon, H. S., Norman, R. W. K., Wells, R. P., Neumann, P., et al. (2001). Biomechanical and psychosocial risk factors for low back pain at work: American Journal of Public Health Vol 91(7) Jul 2001, 1069-1075. *Kertz, E. S. (1996). Psychological components of upper-extremity disorders in the workplace. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kets de Vries, M. F. R. (1999). Organizational sleepwalkers: Emotional distress at midlife: Human Relations Vol 52(11) Nov 1999, 1377-1401. *King, P. M. (1995). Employee ergonomics training: Current limitations and suggestions for improvement: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 5(2) Jun 1995, 115-123. *Koehoorn, M., Cole, D. C., Hertzman, C., & Lee, H. (2006). Health care use associated with work-related musculoskeletal disorders among hospital workers: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 16(3) Sep 2006, 411-424. *Kong, Y., Jang, H., & Freivalds, A. (2006). Wrist and Tendon Dynamics as Contributory Risk Factors in Work-Related Musculoskeletal Disorders: Human Factors and Ergonomics in Manufacturing Vol 16(1) Win 2006, 83-105. *Kraft, E. M. (1997). Design of an ergonomics program for a multifaceted public university. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kuiper, J. I., Van der Beek, A. J., & Meijman, T. F. (1998). Psychosomatic complaints and unwinding of sympathoadrenal activation after work: Stress Medicine Vol 14(1) Jan 1998, 7-12. *Kumar, S. (1994). A conceptual model of overexertion, safety, and risk of injury in occupational settings: Human Factors Vol 36(2) Jun 1994, 197-209. *Lande, R. G. (2005). Disability syndrome: Journal of Psychiatry & Law Vol 33(4) Win 2005, 491-506. *Landsbergis, P. A., Schnall, P. L., Belkic, K. L., Baker, D., Schwartz, J. E., & Pickering, T. G. (2003). The workplace and cardiovascular disease: Relevance and potential role for occupational health psychology. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Landwehr, H. R. (1999). The effect of type A/B and Internal/External Locus of Control personality types on psychophysically acceptable frequencies with a drilling task. (cumulative trauma disorders, workplace, ergonomics). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Langerstrom, M., Hansson, T., & Hagberg, M. (1998). Work-related low-back problems in nursing: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 24(6) Dec 1998, 449-464. *Larsen, R. C. (1995). Workers' compensation stress claims: Workplace causes and prevention: Psychiatric Annals Vol 25(4) Apr 1995, 234-237. *Larsson, B., Bjork, J., Henriksson, K. G., Gerdle, B., & Lindman, R. (2000). The prevalence of cytochrome c oxidase negative and superpositive fibres and ragged-red fibres in the trapezius muscle of female cleaners with and without myalgia and of female healthy controls: Pain Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2000, 379-387. *Larsson, B., Bjork, J., Kadi, F., Lindman, R., & Gerdle, B. (2004). Blood Supply and Oxidative Metabolism in Muscle Biopsies of Female Cleaners With and Without Myalgia: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 20(6) Nov 2004, 440-446. *Latza, U., Pfahlberg, A., & Gefeller, O. (2002). Impact of repetitive manual materials handling and psychosocial work factors on the future prevalence of chronic low-back pain among construction workers: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 28(5) Oct 2002, 314-323. *Leao, E. R., & da Silva, M. J. P. (2004). Music and chronic muscular-skeletal pain: The evocative potential of mental images: Revista Latino-Americana de Enfermagem Vol 12(2) Mar-Apr 2004, 235-241. *Leigh, J. (2005). Long-Latency Disease: The Long-Lasting Epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Leon, G. R. (2002). Conscientiousness and work performance while suffering from acute mountain sickness: A case report: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 73(4) Apr 2002, 388-391. *Lerner, D. J., Amick, B. C., III, Malspeis, S., Rogers, W. H., Gomes, D. R. J., & Salem, D. N. (1998). The Angina-related Limitations at Work Questionnaire: Quality of Life Research: An International Journal of Quality of Life Aspects of Treatment, Care & Rehabilitation Vol 7(1) Jan 1998, 23-32. *Lester, G., & Jackson, J. E. (2001). Assessment and treatment of workplace injuries. Sarasota, FL: Professional Resource Press/Professional Resource Exchange. *Li, L., Zhang, R., Chen, H., & Jing, Y. (1996). Work psychological assessment of oil workers in hypoxic plateau environment: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 10(5) Oct 1996, 223-224. *Liao, H., Arvey, R. D., Butler, R. J., & Nutting, S. M. (2001). Correlates of work injury frequency and duration among firefighters: Journal of Occupational Health Psychology Vol 6(3) Jul 2001, 229-242. *Limburska, I., Gazdzik, T. S., & Zejda, J. E. (1996). Low back pain syndrome in coal miners: Results of a pilot study: Medycyna Pracy Vol 47(4) 1996, 339-346. *Lin, C.-Y. A., Williams, R. M., Shannon, H. S., & Wilkins, S. (2007). Work organization and its effects on the health of Chinese workers with English as a second language: A qualitative approach: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 28(4) 2007, 379-390. *Lindstrom, K., Leino, T., Seitsamo, J., & Torstila, I. (1997). A longitudinal study of work characteristics and health complaints among insurance employees in VDT work: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 9(4) 1997, 343-368. *Linton, S. J. (1998). A cognitive-behavioural approach to the secondary prophylaxis of work-related back pain: Scandinavian Journal of Behaviour Therapy Vol 27(2) 1998, 50-60. *Lippel, K. (1999). Workers' compensation and stress: Gender and access to compensation: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 1999, 79-89. *Loebl, D., Willems, B., & Nordin, M. (1995). Database analysis of injury patterns in an institution for developmental disabilities: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 5(3) Sep 1995, 169-184. *Loisel, P., & Durand, M.-J. (2005). Working with the Employer. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Lombardo, L. A., Pedrabissi, L., & Santinello, M. (1996). The diffusion of sexual harassment in the workplace: Bollettino di Psicologia Applicata Vol 218 Apr-Jun 1996, 25-34. *Lowman, R. L. (1993). Counseling and psychotherapy of work dysfunctions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lowman, R. L. (1993). Diagnosis of work-related dysfunctions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lowman, R. L. (1993). Introduction. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lowman, R. L. (1993). Personality disorders and work. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lowman, R. L. (1993). Work counseling with the creative. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lowman, R. L. (1993). Work-related anxiety and depression. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lund, T., Labriola, M., Christensen, K. B., Bltmann, U., & Villadsen, E. (2006). Physical work environment risk factors for long term sickness absence: Prospective findings among a cohort of 5357 employees in Denmark: BMJ: British Medical Journal Vol 332(7539) Feb 2006, 1-4. *MacEachen, E. (2005). The demise of repetitive strain injury in sceptical governing rationalities of workplace managers: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 27(4) May 2005, 490-514. *MacEachen, E., Kosny, A., & Ferrier, S. (2007). Unexpected barriers in return to work: Lessons learned from injured worker peer support groups: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 29(2) 2007, 155-164. *Madsen, G. E., Dawson, S. E., & Spykerman, B. R. (1996). Perceived occupational and environmental exposures: A case study of former uranium millworkers: Environment and Behavior Vol 28(5) Sep 1996, 571-590. *Marchand, A., Demers, A., Durand, P., & Simard, M. (2003). The moderating effect of alcohol intake on the relationship between work strains and psychological distress: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 64(3) May 2003, 419-427. *Marek, K., Zajac-Nedza, M., Rola, E., Wocka-Marek, T., & et al. (1995). Health effect of exposure to metallic mercury vapours in workers engaged in the production of chlorine and acetic aldehyde: I. Evaluation of the general health condition: Medycyna Pracy Vol 46(2) 1995, 101-109. *Marmar, C. R., McCaslin, S. E., Metzler, T. J., Best, S., Weiss, D. S., Fagan, J., et al. (2006). Predictors of Posttraumatic Stress in Police and Other First Responders. Malden, MA: Blackwell Publishing. *Mathis, L. B., Gatchel, R. J., Polatin, P. B., Boulas, H. J., & et al. (1994). Prevalence of psychopathology in carpal tunnel syndrome patients: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 4(4) Dec 1994, 199-210. *May, D. R., & Schwoerer, C. E. (1994). Employee health by design: Using employee involvement teams in ergonomic job redesign: Personnel Psychology Vol 47(4) Win 1994, 861-876. *Mayhew, C. (2005). Work-Related Injuries among Adolescent and Child Workers: The Non-Reported OHS Epidemic. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *McCabe, D. J., & Titze, I. R. (2002). Chant therapy for treating vocal fatigue among public school teachers: A preliminary study: American Journal of Speech-Language Pathology Vol 11(4) Nov 2002, 356-369. *McCall, B. P., Horwitz, I. B., & Carr, B. S. (2007). Adolescent occupational injuries and workplace risks: An analysis of Oregon workers' compensation data 1990-1997: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 248-255. *McCann, K. B., & Sulzer-Azaroff, B. (1996). Cumulative trauma disorders: Behavioral injury prevention at work: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 32(3) Sep 1996, 277-291. *McDonnell, L., Maginnis, C., Lewis, S., Pickering, N., Antoniak, M., Hubbard, R., et al. (2003). Occupational exposure to solvents and metals and Parkinson's disease: Neurology Vol 61(5) Sep 2003, 716-717. *McDonough, P. A. (1997). The social patterning of work disability among women in Canada: Journal of Disability Policy Studies Vol 8(1-2) 1997, 75-98. *McLellan, R. K., Pransky, G., & Shaw, W. S. (2001). Disability management training for supervisors: A pilot intervention program: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Mar 2001, 33-41. *Mehlum, I. S., Kjuus, H., Veiersted, K. B., & Wergeland, E. (2006). Self-reported work-related health problems from the Oslo Health Study: Occupational Medicine Vol 56(6) Sep 2006, 371-379. *Melhorn, J. M., & Kennedy, E. M. (2005). Musculoskeletal Disorders, Disability, and Return-to-Work (Repetitive Strain): The Quest for Objectivity. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Melhorn, J. M., Lazarovic, J., & Roehl, W. K. (2005). Do We Have a Disability Epidemic? New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Melhorn, J. M., & Wilkinson, L. K. (2005). The CtdMAP Intervention Program for Musculoskeletal Disorders. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Mendelson, M. B., Catano, V. M., & Kelloway, K. (2000). The role of stress and social support in Sick Building Syndrome: Work & Stress Vol 14(2) Apr-Jun 2000, 137-155. *Messing, K., & de Grosbois, S. (2001). Women workers confront one-eyed science: Building alliances to improve women's occupational health: Women & Health Vol 33(1-2) 2001, 125-141. *Messing, K., Lippel, K., Laperriere, E., & Thibault, M.-C. (2005). Pain Associated with Prolonged Constrained Standing: The Invisible Epidemic. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Mirka, G. A., Kelaher, D. P., Nay, D. T., & Lawrence, B. M. (2000). Continuous assessment of back stress (CABS): A new method to quantify low-back stress in jobs with variable biomechanical demands: Human Factors Vol 42(2) Sum 2000, 209-225. *Mital, A., & Pennathur, A. (1999). Musculoskeletal overexertion injuries in the United States: Mitigating the problem through ergonomics and engineering interventions: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 9(2) Jun 1999, 115-149. *Mohren, D. C. L., Swaen, G. M. H., Borm, P. J. A., Bast, A., & Galama, J. M. D. (2001). Psychological job demands as a risk factor for common cold in a Dutch working population: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 50(1) Jan 2001, 21-27. *Mooney, V., & Leggett, S. (1997). Objective functional assessment in disability case resolution: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 7(4) Dec 1997, 217-224. *Moore, D. L. (2005). Expanding the View: The Lives of Women With Severe Work Disabilities in Context: Journal of Counseling & Development Vol 83(3) Sum 2005, 343-348. *Moreno-Jimenez, B., Rodriguez Carvajal, R., & Escobar Redonda, E. (2001). The assessment of burnout in work settings: MBI-GS factor preliminary analysis: Ansiedad y Estres Vol 7(1) 2001, 69-77. *Moyers, P. A., & Stoffel, V. C. (1999). Alcohol dependence in a client with a work-related injury: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 53(6) Nov-Dec 1999, 640-645. *Murphy, G. C. (1994). Job satisfaction of and return to work by occupationally injured employees: Psychological Reports Vol 75(3, Pt 2), Spec Issue Dec 1994, 1441-1442. *Murphy, G. C. (2005). Occupational Health and Safety, and Occupational Rehabilitation: The Nature of the Prevention-Rehabilitation Continuum. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Murray, L. R. (2003). Sick and Tired of Being Sick and Tired: Scientific Evidence, Methods, and Research Implications for Racial and Ethnic Disparities in Occupational Health: American Journal of Public Health Vol 93(2) Feb 2003, 221-226. *Murray, M. (2007). Fish Harvesters with Injuries' Accounts of Their Experiences with the Workers' Compensation System: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 28(1) 2007, 47-56. *Nachemson, A. (1999). Back pain: Delimiting the problem in the next millennium: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 22(5-6) Sep-Dec 1999, 473-490. *Neuenschwander, M. P. (2003). Stress, and Resources, for Burnout of Secondary School Teachers: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 50(2) 2003, 210-219. *Niemeyer, L. O. (2000). Identifying psychosocial indicators of high risk for delayed recovery in an outpatient industrially injured population. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *No authorship, i. (2005). Workplace Depression and Anxiety Have High Price Tag: Drug Benefit Trends Vol 17(12) Dec 2005, 598. *Noer, D. (1998). Layoff survivor sickness: What it is and what to do about it. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Nord, S., Ettare, D., Drew, D., & Hodge, S. (2001). Muscle learning therapy: Efficacy of a biofeedback based protocol in treating work-related upper extremity disorders: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Mar 2001, 23-31. *North, F. M., Syme, S. L., Feeney, A., Shipley, M., & et al. (1996). Psychosocial work environment and sickness absence among British civil servants: The Whitehall II study: American Journal of Public Health Vol 86(3) Mar 1996, 332-340. *Nuttman-Shwartz, O., & Ginsburg, R. (2002). Early rehabilitation program after workplace injuries: Employee Assistance Quarterly Vol 17(3) 2002, 17-32. *Occhipinti, E., & Colombini, D. (2007). Updating reference values and predictive models of the OCRA method in the risk assessment of work-related musculoskeletal disorders of the upper limbs: Ergonomics Vol 50(11) Nov 2007, 1727-1739. *Occhipinti, E., Colombini, D., & Grieco, A. (2006). Guidelines for the prevention of work-related musculoskeletal disorders: The Italian experience. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *O'Sullivan, L., & Clancy, P. (2007). Guideline threshold limit values (TLVs) for discomfort in repetitive assembly work: Human Factors and Ergonomics in Manufacturing Vol 17(5) Sep-Oct 2007, 423-434. *Ozminkowski, R. J., Mark, T. L., Goetzel, R. Z., Blank, D., Walsh, J. M., & Cangianelli, L. (2003). Relationships between urinalysis testing for substance use, medical expenditures and the occurrence of injuries at a large manufacturing firm: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 29(1) Feb 2003, 151-167. *Pascarelli, E. F., & Hsu, Y.-P. (2001). Understanding work-related upper extremity disorders: Clinical findings in 485 computer users, musicians, and others: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 11(1) Mar 2001, 1-21. *Paton, D., Smith, L. M., & Stephens, C. (1998). Work-related psychological trauma: A social psychological and organisational approach to understanding response and recovery: Australasian Journal of Disaster and Trauma Studies Vol 2(1) 1998, No Pagination Specified. *Perlman, R., & King, P. M. (1998). The changing workplace. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Peter, R., & Siegrist, J. (1999). Chronic psychosocial stress at work and cardiovascular disease: The role of effort-reward imbalance: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 22(5-6) Sep-Dec 1999, 441-449. *Peterson, C. L. (2005). The Epidemic of Stress. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Peterson, C. L., & Mayhew, C. (2005). Introduction to Occupational Health and Safety: International Influences and the "New" Epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Peterson, C. L., & Mayhew, C. (2005). Occupational health and safety: International influences and the "new" epidemics. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Phillips, M. E., Bruehl, S., & Harden, R. N. (1997). Work-related post-traumatic stress disorder: Use of exposure therapy in work-simulation activities: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 51(8) Sep 1997, 696-700. *Pliskin, N. H. (2005). Electrical Injury, or "My Day at the Beach". New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Poitras, S., Blais, R., Swaine, B., & Rossignol, M. (2007). Practice patterns of physiotherapists in the treatment of work-related back pain: Journal of Evaluation in Clinical Practice Vol 13(3) Jun 2007, 412-421. *Polanyi, M. (2001). Toward common ground and action on repetitive strain injuries: An assessment of a future search conference: Journal of Applied Behavioral Science Vol 37(4) Dec 2001, 465-487. *Pope, M. H. (1989). Risk indicators in low back pain: Annals of Medicine Vol 21(5) Oct 1989, 387-392. *Pransky, G., Benjamin, K., Hill-Fotouhi, C., Fletcher, K. E., & Himmelstein, J. (2002). Occupational upper extremity conditions: A detailed analysis of work-related outcomes: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 12(3) Sep 2002, 131-138. *Pransky, G., Snyder, T., Dembe, A., & Himmelstein, J. (1999). Under-reporting of work-related disorders in the workplace: A case study and review of the literature: Ergonomics Vol 42(1) Jan 1999, 171-182. *Raider, M., Favorini, A., & Brunhofer, M. (2003). Clinical interventions into employment-related mental health concerns. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Ramos Vieira, E. (2008). Work-related low back disorders in heavy jobs and their control. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rauscher, K. J., & Myers, D. J. (2008). Socioeconomic disparities in the prevalence of work-related injuries among adolescents in the United States: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 42(1) Jan 2008, 50-57. *Reilly, P. A. (1995). Approaches to RSI in the United Kingdom: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 3(2) 1995, 123-125. *Reinoehl, R., Coates, J., Russell, D., Engst, A., & et al. (1995). The computer dilemma: Harming the helpers: Computers in Human Services Vol 12(1-2) 1995, 21-35. *Rey, P., & Bousquet, A. (1995). Compensation for occupation injuries and disease: Its effect upon prevention at the workplace: Ergonomics Vol 38(3) Mar 1995, 475-486. *Ribak, J., & Froom, P. (1995). Common accidents among airport ground personnel: Aviation, Space, and Environmental Medicine Vol 66(12) Dec 1995, 1188-1190. *Ritchie, E. C., Benedek, D., Malone, R., & Carr-Malone, R. (2006). Psychiatry and the Military: An Update: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 29(3) Sep 2006, 695-707. *Roberts, K., & Young, W. (1997). Procedural fairness, return to work, and the decision to dispute in workers' compensation: Employee Responsibilities and Rights Journal Vol 10(3) Sep 1997, 193-212. *Robinson, J. P. (1999). "Release-to-work" versus return-to-work: Reply: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 15(4) Dec 1999, 325. *Robinson, J. P., Allen, T., Fulton, L. D., & Martin, D. C. (1998). Perceived efficacy of pain clinics in the rehabilitation of injured workers: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 14(3) Sep 1998, 202-208. *Robinson, R. C., Gatchel, R. J., & Whitfill, T. (2005). Tailoring Psychosocial Treatment for Patients with Occupational Disability. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Rocha Medeiros, M. H., Yoneko Dakuzaku, R., & Garves, W. C. (1999). The pain of the work: Reflections about an occupational therapy's intervention in a group of factory workers in the establishment: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 48(11) Nov 1999, 509-512. *Rodrigues Jardim, S., Perecmanis, L., & Silva Filho, J. F. d. (1996). Work process and mental suffering: The case of subway train drivers in Rio de Janeiro: II: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 45(6) Jun 1996, 323-333. *Rothman, A. L., & Weintraub, M. I. (1995). The sick building syndrome and mass hysteria: Neurologic Clinics Vol 13(2) May 1995, 405-412. *Roy, N., Merrill, R. M., Thibeault, S., Parsa, R. A., Gray, S. D., & Smith, E. M. (2004). Prevalence of Voice Disorders in Teachers and the General Population: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(2) Apr 2004, 281-293. *Roy, N., Weinrich, B., Tanner, K., Corbin-Lewis, K., & Stemple, J. (2004). Replication, Randomization, and Clinical Relevance: A Response to Dworkin and Colleagues (2004): Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(2) Apr 2004, 358-365. *Rugulies, R., & Krause, N. (2005). Job strain, iso-strain, and the incidence of low back and neck injuries. A 7.5-year prospective study of San Francisco transit operators: Social Science & Medicine Vol 61(1) Jul 2005, 27-39. *Rundmo, T. (1994). Associations between safety and contingency measures and occupational accidents on offshore petroleum platforms: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 20(2) Apr 1994, 128-131. *Runyan, C. W. (2007). Advocating the inclusion of adolescent work experience as part of routine preventive care: Journal of Adolescent Health Vol 41(3) Sep 2007, 221-223. *Russell, J., Young, A., & Hart, W. (1995). Predictors of return-to-work following a work-related stress injury. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Rytsala, H. J., Melartin, T. K., Leskela, U. S., Sokero, T. P., Lestela-Mielonen, P. S., & Isometsa, E. T. (2005). Functional and Work Disability in Major Depressive Disorder: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 193(3) Mar 2005, 189-195. *Sackett, S. A. (1995). Bringing work issues into the therapeutic mainstream: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 40 (4), Apr, 1995. *Salyards, C. J. (2006). Non-visual flashbacks: In vivo versus imaginal exposure. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Samuelsson, M., Gustavsson, J. P., Petterson, I. L., Arnetz, B., & Asberg, M. (1997). Suicidal feelings and work environment in psychiatric nursing personnel: Social Psychiatry and Psychiatric Epidemiology Vol 32(7) Oct 1997, 391-397. *Sang, L. S., & Eria, L. P. Y. (2005). Outcome evaluation of work hardening program for manual workers with work-related back injury: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 25(4) 2005, 292-305. *Sauter, S. L., & Hurrell, J. J., Jr. (1999). Occupational health psychology: origins, context, and direction: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 30(2) Apr 1999, 117-122. *Schaubroeck, J., & Merritt, D. E. (1997). Divergent effects of job control on coping with work stressors: The key role of self-efficacy: Academy of Management Journal Vol 40(3) Jun 1997, 738-754. *Schulman, B. M. (1994). Worklessness and disability: Expansion of the biopsychosocial perspective: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 4(2) Jun 1994, 113-122. *Schulte, P. A., Wagner, G. R., Ostry, A., Blanciforti, L. A., Cutlip, R. G., Krajnak, K. M., et al. (2007). Work, obesity, and occupational safety and health: American Journal of Public Health Vol 97(3) Mar 2007, 428-436. *Schultz, I. Z. (2005). Impairment and Occupational Disability in Research and Practice. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Schultz, I. Z., Crook, J., Meloche, G. R., Berkowitz, J., Milner, R., Zuberbier, O. A., et al. (2004). Psychosocial factors predictive of occupational low back disability: Towards development of a return-to-work model: Pain Vol 107(1-2) Jan 2004, 77-85. *Schultz, I. Z., Crook, J., & Winter, A. (2005). Evidence-Informed Best Practices for Injured Workers at Risk for Disability at the Subacute Stage: Secondary Prevention. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Schultz, I. Z., Crook, J. M., Berkowitz, J., Meloche, G. R., Milner, R., & Zuberbier, O. A. (2005). Biopsychosocial Multivariate Predictive Model of Occupational Low Back Disability. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Schultz, I. Z., & Gatchel, R. J. (2005). Handbook of Complex Occupational Disability Claims: Early Risk Identification, Intervention, and Prevention. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Secker, J., Membrey, H., Grove, B., & Seebohm, P. (2003). The how and why of workplace adjustments: Contextualizing the evidence: Psychiatric Rehabilitation Journal Vol 27(1) Sum 2003, 3-9. *Semmer, N. K. (2003). Job stress interventions and organization of work. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Senon, J. L., Manzanera, C., Jaafari, N., Gotzamanis, L., & Humeau, M. (2007). Psychiatric expertises for the Social Security: Methodology and specificities: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 165(1) Jan 2007, 43-48. *Shaw, W. S., & Huang, Y.-H. (2005). Concerns and expectations about returning to work with low back pain: Identifying themes from focus groups and semi-structured interviews: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(21) Nov 2005, 1269-1281. *Shaw, W. S., Pransky, G., & Fitzgerald, T. E. (2001). Early prognosis for low back disability: Intervention strategies for health care providers: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 23(18) Dec 2001, 815-828. *Shaw, W. S., Robertson, M. M., McLellan, R. K., Verma, S., & Pransky, G. (2006). A controlled case study of supervisor training to optimize response to injury in the food processing industry: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(2) 2006, 107-114. *Shipp, E. M., Tortolero, S. R., Cooper, S. P., Baumler, E. G., & Weller, N. F. (2005). Substance Use and Occupational Injuries Among High School Students in South Texas: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 31(2) 2005, 253-265. *Shirley, E. R. (1996). The measurement of subjective well-being in persons with chronic pain subsequent to occupational injuries. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Siegrist, J., & Peter, R. (1994). Job stressors and coping characteristics in work-related disease: Issues of validity: Work & Stress Vol 8(2) Apr-Jun 1994, 130-140. *Silverstein, B. A., & Hughes, R. E. (1996). Upper extremity musculoskeletal disorders at a pulp and paper mill: Applied Ergonomics Vol 27(3) Jun 1996, 189-194. *Simonds, S. L. (1997). Vicarious traumatization in therapists treating adult survivors of childhood sexual abuse. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sjogren, T., Nissinen, K. J., Jarvenpaa, S. K., Ojanen, M. T., Vanharanta, H., & Malkia, E. A. (2005). Effects of a workplace physical exercise intervention on the intensity of headache and neck and shoulder symptoms and upper extremity muscular strength of office workers: A cluster randomized controlled cross-over trial: Pain Vol 116(1-2) Jul 2005, 119-128. *Skogstad, M., Haldorsen, T., & Arnesen, A. R. (2000). Auditory function among young occupational divers: A 3-year follow-up study: Scandinavian Audiology Vol 29(4) 2000, 245-252. *Slaymaker, V. M. (2000). Posttraumatic Stress Disorder among emergency medical technicians. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sluiter, J. K., Frings-Dresen, M. H. W., van der Beek, A. J., & Meijman, T. F. (2001). The relation between work-induced neuroendocrine reactivity and recovery, subjective need for recovery, and health status: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 50(1) Jan 2001, 29-37. *Smith, C. S., Folkard, S., & Fuller, J. A. (2003). Shiftwork and working hours. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Snyder, M. L. (2003). An analysis of annual rates of birth defects, deaths due to birth defects, and occupational illnesses in the state of Missouri from 1980 to 1997: Psychology and Education: An Interdisciplinary Journal Vol 40(2) 2003, 56-58. *Soine, L. (1995). Sick building syndrome and gender bias: Imperiling women's health: Social Work in Health Care Vol 20(3) 1995, 51-65. *Sommerich, C. M., Marras, W. S., & Karwowski, W. (2006). Work-related upper extremity musculoskeletal disorders. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Spence, S. H. (1998). Cognitive-behavior therapy in the management of upper extremity cumulative trauma disorder: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 8(1) Mar 1998, 27-45. *Spielberger, C. D., Vagg, P. R., & Wasala, C. F. (2003). Occupational stress: Job pressures and lack of support. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Spurgeon, A., Gompertz, D., & Harrington, J. M. (1997). Non-specific symptoms in response to hazard exposure in the workplace: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 43(1) Jul 1997, 43-49. *Stenberg, B., & Wall, S. (1995). Why do women report "sick building symptoms" more often than men? : Social Science & Medicine Vol 40(4) Feb 1995, 491-502. *Stephens, C., & Smith, M. (1996). Occupational oversue syndrome and the effects of psychosocial stressors on keyboard users in the newspaper industry: Work & Stress Vol 10(2) Apr-Jun 1996, 141-153. *Stikeleather, S. J. (2001). Injured workers' perspectives on claiming compensation for work-related injuries. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Stowell, A. W., & McGeary, D. D. (2005). Musculoskeletal Injury: A Three-Stage Continuum from Cause to Disability to Decision. New York, NY: Springer Science + Business Media. *Strasser, P. A. (1996). Perceived psychological stress and upper extremity cumulative trauma disorders. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Strong, M. F., & Maralani, V. J. (1999). Farmworkers and disability: Results of a national survey: Journal of Vocational Rehabilitation Vol 12(1) 1999, 45-57. *Strunin, L., & Boden, L. I. (2004). Family consequences of chronic back pain: Social Science & Medicine Vol 58(7) Apr 2004, 1385-1393. *Sullman, M. J. M., & Biggs, H. C. (2001). The impact of an industry-based rehabilitation programme: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 17(1) 2001, 49-56. *Sussman, L. R. (1995). Cumulative Trauma Disorder: The role of psychological variables and organic pathology. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Suzuki, T., Nobata, R., Kim, N., Hane, Y., Narita, T., Iwata, N., et al. (2003). Evaluation of Questionnaires (Two question case finding instrument & Beck Depression Inventory)as a Tool for Screening and Intervention of Depression in Work Place: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 45(7) Jul 2003, 699-708. *Svenson, L. W., Jarvis, G. K., Campbell, R. L., Holden, R. W., & et al. (1995). Past and current drug use among Canadian correctional officers: Psychological Reports Vol 76(3, Pt 1) Jun 1995, 977-978. *Szubert, Z., & Szeszenia-Dabrowska, N. (1993). Work disability in certain occupations among the electronic industry workers: Medycyna Pracy Vol 44(3) 1993, 235-243. *Tait, R. C., Chibnall, J. T., Andresen, E. M., & Hadler, N. M. (2004). Management of occupational back injuries: Differences among African Americans and Caucasians: Pain Vol 112(3) Dec 2004, 389-396. *Tait, R. C., Chibnall, J. T., Andresen, E. M., & Hadler, N. M. (2006). Disability Determination: Validity with Occupational Low Back Pain: The Journal of Pain Vol 7(12) Dec 2006, 951-957. *Tarasuk, V., & Eakin, J. M. (1994). Back problems are for life: Perceived vulnerability and its implications for chronic disability: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 4(1) Mar 1994, 55-64. *Taylor, R. R., & Kielhofner, G. W. (2005). Work-related impairment and employment-focused rehabilitation options for individuals with chronic fatigue syndrome: A review: Journal of Mental Health Vol 14(3) Jun 2005, 253-267. *Tennant, C. (2001). Work-related stress and depressive disorders: Journal of Psychosomatic Research Vol 51(5) Nov 2001, 697-704. *Thomson, W. D. (1998). Eye problems and visual display terminals--The facts and the fallacies: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(2) Mar 1998, 111-119. *Thorn, A. (2000). Emergence and preservation of a chronically sick building: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 54(7) Jul 2000, 552-556. *Tian, H., Sturm, R., Pincus, H. A., & Tanielian, T. L. (2004). Depression and leaving employment among older adult Americans: Psychiatric Services Vol 55(1) Jan 2004, 10-10. *Tiesman, H. M., Peek-Asa, C. L., Zwerling, C. S., Sprince, N. L., & Amoroso, P. J. (2007). Occupational and non-occupational injuries in the United States Army: Focus on gender: American Journal of Preventive Medicine Vol 33(6) Dec 2007, 464-470. *Toohey, J. (1995). Managing the stress phenomenon at work. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Tse, J. L. M., Flin, R., & Mearns, K. (2006). Bus driver well-being review: 50 years of research: Transportation Research Part F: Traffic Psychology and Behaviour Vol 9(2) Mar 2006, 89-114. *Tuckwell, N. L., Straker, L., & Barrett, T. E. (2002). Test-retest reliability on nine tasks of the Physical Work Performance Evaluation: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) 2002, 243-253. *Tyrer, S. P. (1999). Repetitive strain injury: Pain Reviews Vol 6(2) Jul 1999, 155-166. *Vaananen, A., Toppinen-Tanner, S., Kalimo, R., Mutanen, P., Vahtera, J., & Peiro, J. M. (2003). Job characteristics, physical and psychological symptoms, and social support as antecedents of sickness absence among men and women in the private industrial sector: Social Science & Medicine Vol 57(5) Sep 2003, 807-824. *Vahtera, J., & Kivimaki, M. (2001). Working conditions and sickness absence: A complex relation: Author's reply: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 55(5) May 2001, 368. *Vahtera, J., Kivimaki, M., Pentti, J., & Theorell, T. (2000). Effect of change on the psychosocial work environment on sickness absence: A seven year follow up of initially healthy employees: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 54(7) Jul 2000, 484-493. *van den Hout, J. H. C., Vlaeyen, J. W. S., Heuts, P. H. T. G., Zijlema, J. H. L., & Wijnen, J. A. G. (2003). Secondary prevention of work-related disability in nonspecific low back pain: Does problem-solving therapy help? A randomized clinical trial: Clinical Journal of Pain Vol 19(2) Mar-Apr 2003, 87-96. *van Minnen, A., & Keigers, G. P. J. (2000). A controlled study into the (cognitive) effects of exposure treatment on trauma therapists: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 31(3-4) Sep-Dec 2000, 189-200. *Veiersted, K. B., & Westgaard, R. H. (1993). Development of trapezius myalgia among female workers performing light manual work: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 19(4) Aug 1993, 277-283. *Veiersted, K. B., Westgaard, R. H., & Andersen, P. (1993). Electromyographic evaluation of muscular work pattern as a predictor of trapezius myalgia: Scandinavian Journal of Work, Environment & Health Vol 19(4) Aug 1993, 284-290. *Verrier, A., & Chevalier, A. (2007). Home and leisure injuries among the French electricity and gas company active employees: Circumstances and short-term consequences: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 39(6) Nov 2007, 1279-1285. *Vezina, M., & St-Arnaud, L. (1995). Work organisation and related psychological disorders. Carlton South VIC, Australia: Australian Psychological Society. *Vierstra, C. V., Rumrill, P. D., Koch, L. C., & McMahon, B. T. (2007). Multiple chemical sensitivity and workplace discrimination: The national EEOC ADA research project: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 28(4) 2007, 391-402. *Voaklander, D. C., Beaulne, A. P., & Lessard, R. A. (1995). Factors related to outcome following a work hardening program: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 5(2) Jun 1995, 71-85. *Vogelsang, L. M., Williams, R. L., & Lawler, K. (1994). Lifestyle correlates of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 4(3) Sep 1994, 141-152. *Vogt, J., & Kastner, M. (2002). Tinnitus in air traffic controllers: a clinical-ergonomical pilot study: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 46(1) 2002, 35-44. *Voiss, D. V. (1995). Occupational injury: Fact, fantasy, or fraud? : Neurologic Clinics Vol 13(2) May 1995, 431-446. *Volinn, E. (1999). Do workplace interventions prevent low-back disorders? If so, why?: A methodologic commentary: Ergonomics Vol 42(1) Jan 1999, 258-272. *Vredenburgh, A. G. (1999). Safety management: Which organizational factors predict hospital employee injury rates? Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Waehrer, G. M., Dong, X. S., Miller, T., Haile, E., & Men, Y. (2007). Costs of occupational injuries in construction in the United States: Accident Analysis & Prevention Vol 39(6) Nov 2007, 1258-1266. *Walker, J., & Heffner, F. (2006). Disability, dysfunction, or deception: Explaining acquired occupational disability: The Forensic Examiner Vol 15(1) Spr 2006, 12-23. *Walters, V., Lenton, R., French, S., Eyles, J., Mayr, J., & Newbold, B. (1996). Paid work, unpaid work and social support: A study of the health of male and female nurses: Social Science & Medicine Vol 43(11) Dec 1996, 1627-1636. *Wasiak, R., Kim, J., & Pransky, G. S. (2007). The association between timing and duration of chiropractic care in work-related low back pain and work-disability outcomes: Journal of Occupational & Environmental Medicine Vol 49(10) Oct 2007, 1124-1134. *Wasiak, R., Pransky, G., & Yao, P. (2006). Geographic variation in surgical treatment for work-related carpal tunnel syndrome: Does improved return to work matter? : Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 26(1) 2006, 3-11. *Wasilewski, R. M., Mateo, P., & Sidorovsky, P. (2007). Preventing Work-related Musculoskeletal Disorders Within Supermarket Cashiers: An Ergonomic Training Program Based on the Theoretical Framework of the PRECEDE-PROCEED model: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 28(1) 2007, 23-31. *Waterink, W., & Middendorp, A. J. (2002). Investigating the relation between subjective mental effort and RSI related complaints: Nederlands Tijdschrift voor de Psychologie en haar Grensgebieden Vol 57(6) Dec 2002, 155-160. *Weems, L. D. (1999). The effect of participation in the Occupational Safety and Health Administration's Voluntary Protection Programs on injury/illness rates. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Weevers, H.-J. A., van der Beek, A. J., Anema, J. R., van der Wal, G., & van Mechelen, W. (2005). Work-related disease in general practice: A systematic review: Family Practice Vol 22(2) Apr 2005, 197-204. *Westgaard, R. H., & Winkel, J. (1996). Guidelines for occupational musculoskeletal load as a basis for intervention: A critical review: Applied Ergonomics Vol 27(2) Apr 1996, 79-88. *Westlander, G. (1994). The full-time VDT operator as a working person: Musculoskeletal work discomfort and life situation: International Journal of Human-Computer Interaction Vol 6(4) Oct-Dec 1994, 339-364. *Westmorland, M. G., Williams, R. M., Amick, B. C., III, Shannon, H., & Rasheed, F. (2005). Disability management practices in Ontario workplaces: Employees' perceptions: Disability and Rehabilitation: An International, Multidisciplinary Journal Vol 27(14) Jul 2005, 825-835. *Whysall, Z. J., Haslam, C., & Haslam, R. (2007). Developing the Stage of Change Approach for the Reduction of Work-related Musculoskeletal Disorders: Journal of Health Psychology Vol 12(1) Jan 2007, 184-197. *Wiggins, J. G., Jr. (1995). Appraising occupational stress-related disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Wiholm, C., Arnetz, B., & Berg, M. (2000). The impact of stress management on computer-related skin problems: Stress Medicine Vol 16(5) Oct 2000, 279-285. *Wilkens, P. M. (2003). Preventing work-related musculoskeletal disorders in VDT users: A comprehensive health promotion program: Work: Journal of Prevention, Assessment & Rehabilitation Vol 20(3) 2003, 171-178. *Williams, T. A. (1993). Visual display technology, worker disablement and work organization. Baltimore, MD: University of Pennsylvania Press. *Williamson, A. M., & Feyer, A.-M. (1995). Causes of accidents and the time of day: Work & Stress Vol 9(2-3) Apr-Sep 1995, 158-164. *Winkel, J., & Westgaard, R. H. (1996). A model for solving work related musculoskeletal problems in a profitable way: Applied Ergonomics Vol 27(2) Apr 1996, 71-77. *Wirtz, P. H., von Kanel, R., Schnorpfeil, P., Elhert, U., Frey, K., & Fischer, J. E. (2003). Reduced glucocorticoid sensitivity of monocyte interleukin-6 production in male industrial employees who are vitally exhausted: Psychosomatic Medicine Vol 65(4) Jul-Aug 2003, 672-678. *Won, J. U., & Dembe, A. E. (2006). Services Provided by Family Physicians for Patients With Occupational Injuries and Illnesses: Annals of Family Medicine Vol 4(2) Mar-Apr 2006, 138-147. *Wood, G. A., Morrison, D. L., & Macdonald, S. (1993). Factors influencing the cost of workers' compensation claims: The effects of settlement method, injury characteristics, and demographics: Journal of Occupational Rehabilitation Vol 3(4) Dec 1993, 201-211. *Woods, M., & Babski-Reeves, K. (2005). Effects of negatively sloped keyboard wedges on risk factors for upper extremity work-related musculoskeletal disorders and user performance: Ergonomics Vol 48(15) Dec 2005, 1793-1808. *Woods, V., & Buckle, P. (2006). Musculoskeletal ill health amongst cleaners and recommendations for work organisational change: International Journal of Industrial Ergonomics Vol 36(1) Jan 2006, 61-72. *Yabe, T. (1997). On the onset of depression: A clinical study on the concept of endogenicity: Seishin Igaku (Clinical Psychiatry) Vol 39(2) Feb 1997, 159-166. *Zaza, C., Charles, C., & Muszynski, A. (1998). The meaning of playing-related musculoskeletal disorders to classical musicians: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(12) Dec 1998, 2013-2023. *Zehel, D. J. (2000). Psychosocial and treatment factors impacting CTS outcomes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Zeitlin, L. R. (1995). Organizational downsizing and stress-related illness: International Journal of Stress Management Vol 2(4) Oct 1995, 207-219. *Zennaro, D., Laubli, T., Krebs, D., Krueger, H., & Klipstein, A. (2004). Trapezius Muscle Motor Unit Activity in Symptomatic Participants During Finger Tapping Using Properly and Improperly Adjusted Desks: Human Factors Vol 46(2) Sum 2004, 252-266. *Zentner, J., Berg, R. L., Pickett, W., & Marlenga, B. (2005). Do parents' perceptions of risks protect children engaged in farm work? : Preventive Medicine: An International Journal Devoted to Practice and Theory Vol 40(6) Jun 2005, 860-866. *Zierold, K. M., & Anderson, H. A. (2006). Severe Injury and the Need for Improved Safety Training Among Working Teens: American Journal of Health Behavior Vol 30(5) Sep-Oct 2006, 525-532. *Zoller, H. M. (2003). Health on the Line: Identity and Disciplinary Control in Employee Occupational Health and Safety Discourse: Journal of Applied Communication Research Vol 31(2) May 2003, 118-139. *Zyla-Kamiensla, M. (1993). Ergonomics evaluation of the work of VDT operators in Poland: Applied Ergonomics Vol 24(6) Dec 1993, 432-433. See also *Industrial accidents *Occupational exposure *Occupational safety *Occupational stress *Working conditions *Workmens compensation insurance Category:Employment law Category:Occupational diseases Category:Work related illnesses Category:Physical disorders